


Drowsy

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: Seeing how overworked Junmyeon has been lately, Sehun decides to spoil him.It has nothing to do with how Junmyeon looks in his suit.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 53
Collections: GlxyKpop Kinktober 2020





	Drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Suits 
> 
> Rewatching award show highlights had me stumbling onto this idea. It's a little bit of a loose interpretation of the theme but...

“I equal parts love and hate these award shows.” Sehun grumbles as they all pile into the van, exhausted and just wanting to collapse into bed. Even Baekhyun and Jongdae have quietened down, hours of having to be presentable and on their best behaviour having drained everyone’s energy. Sehun climbs into the backseat with Junmyeon, the only one still looking like he could do this for hours more as Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol slide into the front seats. Their manager sits behind the wheel and it’s all quiet in the van as it glides towards the dorm. Sehun’s head tips back into the seat and the gentle motion of the car manages to lull him to sleep despite the tightness of his suit and tie. 

Gentle shaking from Junmyeon wakes him, and he drowsily follows everyone into their dorm. Despite wanting nothing more than to collapse into bed, Sehun knows he must follow routine and said routine has him squeezing into one of their bathrooms to throw a variety of different products at his face until it’s clean. After lazily dragging a toothbrush against his teeth, he drifts back to the room he shares with Junmyeon. Junmyeon is speaking softly into a phone, from the sound of it with their manager, confirming schedules for the next few days. The hand that isn’t holding his phone is sunk in his pocket and Sehun pauses to admire the sight of Junmyeon in his award show attire.

He's cast aside the tie and unbuttoned a few of his top buttons. With his make up still in place and his hair only slightly wilting from being held in place for so many hours, Junmyeon truly embodies the ideal visual right now. Sehun has a soft spot for Junmyeon early in the mornings, with no make up and his hair at every angle but he can't deny that Junmyeon looks stunning like this. Looking over to him, Junmyeon smiles softly as he talks over everything he needs to know to forward the members. He drops down to sit on the edge of his bed, and beckons Sehun over beside him. 

Dutifully, Sehun sits down and Junmyeon tucks Sehun into his side. Despite being taller, Sehun does a good job of making himself small and Junmyeon's arm wraps around him. The contrast of Sehun in his soft pyjamas and Junmyeon in his neatly pressed suit and shirt brings a smile to Sehun’s face but glancing up at Junmyeon’s face, Sehun notices the tension beneath the surface. His eyes look tight and there is a tiny pinch to his lips that Sehun knows as stress. Tuning very briefly into the conversation, it seems Junmyeon is trying to balance everyone’s schedule. 

When the space between Junmyeon’s eyebrows creases, Sehun knows he needs help to relax. Winding one arm around Junmyeon’s back, the other one works at the button and zip of Junmyeon’s suit trousers. Clearly caught up in whatever he’s discussing, Junmyeon doesn’t notice Sehun’s ministrations until Sehun’s fingers brush against the soft fabric of his briefs. Junmyeon’s voice stutters for a few seconds before he catches himself and focuses more on conversation he’s having to have rather than whatever Sehun is up to. 

Letting his persistence bolster his confidence, Sehun shimmies the fabric around as best as he can to let him work. Hearing Junmyeon continue his conversation, Sehun smirks as he slides his hands beneath the fabric. His fingers explore the sensitive skin, Junmyeon twitching when Sehun manages to wrap his hand all the way around his cock. Somehow, Junmyeon manages to keep up the conversation he’s having and Sehun moves in the best way he can. The tight fabric hinders his movement but he manages until Junmyeon sighs, and lifts his hips. 

Sehun takes the opportunity to wriggle both Junmyeon’s underwear and suit trousers down to his mid thighs. Grimacing at the cold air, Junmyeon grits his teeth as he seemingly tries to argue that it’s impossible for Baekhyun to simultaneously promote for his solo album and with exo for their comeback whilst whoever is at the other end of the line seems to have no problem with running Baekhyun ragged. With the necessary space to move, Sehun pushes himself back into Junmyeon’s side and let’s his hands work. It’s comfortable and easy, Sehun knowing what Junmyeon likes but not pushing too hard. Despite everything, Sehun doesn’t want to get Junmyeon into actual trouble with whoever is on the other end of the phone line. 

When he hears Junmyeon sigh down the line about it being late and that the matter can be discussed further in the morning, Sehun knows it’s ok for him to actually work on pleasing Junmyeon rather than simply teasing. His grip tightens and his pace quickens and Junmyeon’s breath hitching again is evidence enough that Sehun is doing something right. The goodbye Junmyeon chokes out to the manager is the most strained word he’s said yet and Sehun can tell he’s close to the edge. There’s a quiet beep from the phone as Junmyeon hangs up and he groans properly as soon as he’s sure the manager cannot hear him. 

Sehun’s lips quirk into a small smirk before he latches them onto Junmyeon’s neck. Despite there being only a little space between the top of his collar and his jaw, Sehun knows all Junmyeon’s weak spots and he’s rewarded by Junmyeon’s spare hand not holding the phone, curling into the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“God, Sehun.” Junmyeon’s head falls back with his words and Sehun’s tightens his grip minutely. Taking care to focus solely on Junmyeon and not himself, Sehun ignores the slight ache in his wrist and keeps moving until Junmyeon’s breath speeds up even further. “You’re going to make me ruin this shirt.” 

Pouting, Sehun swaps hands and lets his right hand roughly unbutton the lower few buttons of Junmyeon’s shirt just fast enough to let Junmyeon spill over his own skin rather than the fabric. Breathing ragged, Junmyeon slumps back onto the bed. Sehun giggles as he jumps up to grab a towel and tidy them both up. Junmyeon waves a lazy hand at Sehun but Sehun ignores him. Collecting soft pyjamas from their combined wardrobe, Sehun coaxes Junmyeon into the clean clothes. Satisfied that Junmyeon has been looked after, Sehun climbs into bed and snuggles into his side. Junmyeon’s hand drifts to Sehun’s hip, but before Junmyeon can get any further, Sehun catches the hand with his own. 

“I’m fine, hyung. Sleep now.” There’s a small noise of protest but Sehun pecks a quick kiss against Junmyeon’s pout. Closing his eyes, Sehun drifts away to the sound of Junmyeon’s much more relaxed breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
